Awake
by MissMandS
Summary: Harley is the guardian of the forest; the goddess chosen to protect every living thing that crawls, runs and creeps over its floors. When the Johnsons enter it, they set off a chain of events none of them predicted. In Mike, she awakens a spirit that he forgot existed that wants to hunt, play and run. In Ty, she awakens a spirit he thought dead that feels warmth, love and joy.


There's a split second that Harley considers letting her shoot the man that she brought here. It would only serve him right for disturbing the forest. They've stepped on multiple flowers and crushed more than their fair share of plants. But then again, this man is rather young and has a naïve look about him. And even from her spot in the tree she can smell the alcohol that seems to roll off him in waves. And that does seem a way to go, shot with an arrow, drunk in a forest.

Harley stands up on the tree branch, spreading her feet apart and bracing herself as the earth begins shaking once more. The only difference is this time it's stronger than before, threatening to make the very trees buckle from the sheer force of it as the ground splits apart, giving way to vines that wrap themselves around the woman's legs.

"What the fu—?" She lets out a shriek as she's lifted up in the air, still clutching her bow and arrow. Harley feels almost amused as she watches the young man's face look first at the vines and then up with something that's not quite confusion, not quite shock.

"It's not very nice to disturb the forest. Nor is it very nice to shoot someone." Harley says dryly as she eyes the bow and arrow.

"Who are you?" The woman demands as one of the vines wraps itself around her hands, stopping any movements.

"That's not important. Now do you have anything?" She holds her hands out and bites back a laugh as the woman is shaken up and down; a dagger and a wallet falling into her waiting hands.

"Thank you, thank you." Harley grins at her, stuffing her things into her pockets as another vine wraps itself around her mouth, effectively silencing her. She could easily drop the woman and let the bow and arrow be eaten up by the vines; have her be thrown up and down for a little bit of fun and games, drop her on the man and let them puzzle it out.

"Harley? Harley where are you?" The voice startles her and Harley curses as her footing slips, the vines untangling themselves. Harley scrambles to regain her footing as the woman gives her a smile and begins to drop down.

In a panic now vines begin to crawl up not only her tree but the surrounding trees, the ground shaking furiously as the man lets out a cry of pain. Harley huffs as she crouches down, curling her toes in her shoes as she grips the branch. There's shouting now, voices all calling one name over and over again and the sounds of running. The snapping of vines is crisp, echoing throughout the air and now she can hear voices demanding to know what is happening.

"The forest is panicking because it's been hurt. You've got to calm down." Harley shouts over the rumbling and groaning of the trees shaking. Hanging upside in the air are two men, both of them swaying back and forth in the vines hold; neither of them looking particularly happy.

"What do you mean it's been hurt? Who are you anyways?" One demands.

"It's been disturbed by the people who came in here without its permission and stepped on all these flowers and plants. Then someone was shot in here, it's been hurt and now it's in a panic. Don't do that, you'll only make things worse." She warns the other man as frost spreads over the vines which let out a shriek and tighten their grip.

"Look can't you just fix this? Our brother is down there, he's been hurt and I would love to get out of here before my other brother is squeezed to death by some vines." The first one snaps.

"I can't fix this until you calm down. Relax your bodies, as much as you can at least." Harley pulls the vines forward and flips the men right side up.

"Okay so we've relaxed. Now what?"

"Now don't throw up on me." Harley flips them upside down again and just like with the woman shakes them up and down, holding her hands out. She doesn't bother with a scan of the items she gets this time, stuffing them into her pockets as she nods at the men.

"Hey, give that back!" The man demands.

"I hope you're satisfied." Harley nods as the vines loosen their grip and slip off the men's shoulders, turning them right-side up as they begin their descent towards the ground. She watches and waits until their feet touch the ground before she shimmies down the tree and onto the still somewhat shaky ground.

The very last of the vines are still on the trees, wrapped around their roots and lower branches, the ground still a little bit shaky as she walks. It's not until Harley hears the sound of an ambulance fade does it all stop; the ground becomes steady and the vines recede, leaving her on the now stable ground.

"Harley? Are you out here?"

"Yeah, Karla I'm here." Harley watches as the older woman rounds the path, looking very worried and very out of breath. She hunches over with her hands on her knees, gulping mouthfuls of air. With a final breath she straightens up, hands on her hips as she gives Harley a vicious glare.

"Where have you been? Went to go get you for dinner and realized that you weren't home, didn't find any note and then that whole earthquake started up again."

"I'm sorry about scaring you all Karla; I went out for a walk and got a little bit…Sidetracked."

"Sidetracked how?"

"The forest felt all worried and wound up so I just got sidetracked trying to find what was wrong with it." Karla sighs then chuckles, shaking her head fondly.

"You're just like your mother in that sense. Come on; let's hope we won't have any more earth quakes tonight."

* * *

Oh goodness, another Almighty Johnsons fic that I may or may not need. This one was inspired by The Legend of Zelda Majora's Masks. Of which I own neither.


End file.
